Shinobi Nations
by Kamon772
Summary: Ten years ago something happened that cause the Akatsuki, Jinchūrikis, tailed demons, and Kages vainshed causing the 4th Great Shinobi War. The one year war between the Five Great Villages ended in manner very difference then the previous three wars. The outcome of the war left things changed forever and not in a good way. *A re-write of Kunoichi Exchange*
1. Chapter 1

In small rural town staring up at the sky at while on the roof of an inn. There was a twenty six year man who was stretched out on the roof lazily looking at the up just watching the clouds go by. Thinking about nothing much really but just the slowing moving and transformed clouds in the sky. While this was very relaxing time for the man it also in the back of his mind cause him to think of times gone by. To place he could not go back to and people that were no longer to greet him like they were before. Turning around to the roof's door they heard someone coming.

"There you are Uncle Kabe. I knew that I would find you up here" the person said blocking the sky as she stood over him.

They were a seven year old girl was staring down at them with rust colored eyes and short neck length spiky black hair. The girl was barely dressed liked one as she seem to be have been raised as if she were a boy instead. Her appearance even the sound of her voice was more boyish then her true gender.

"How many time have I told you I am not your uncle" he said.

"More then 945 time" she droned out all of sudden.

"Then why must I kept reminding you of this. I told you about your parents, my relationship to them and thus you by extension" Kabe said

"Of course my parent were great people. My dad was strong member of the famous clan and my mom equal famed in their hometown" she said.

"And?" Kabe said eying her the roof's floor

"I am to never approach her or attempt to her speaking to her. Through things beyond her control she is threat to my safety and your life" the girl stated.

"Good as that would go against my promise to not only her, while she was still fully herself. It would also go against the one I made with your father before you were born" he said

"If my dad had not died, he would have protected mom from her current fate, right. Then we could have been a normal family" the black hair girl asked.

"I am not really sure the people behind this are pretty powerful and it would have been very difficult fight at the time. No one even knew what was going on until it was already far too late to do anything about it" he said.

"My dad being alive would not have made much of difference then" she asked disappointed.

"Can not say for sure as it was something we never expected to happen ….." he said but then stopped in the middle.

"We are leaving now. Get our stuff ready" he told her all of sudden.

"That why I came up here see" she said motioning over to two pack that were near the door to the roof.

"Good girl" Kabe said as ruffled her hair as the girl smiled at praise she got from him.

As the two of them were walking along the main road with the packs on their back. The girl talk a lot about where they were planning to go next and if she could pick this time. However while this was their life now and he did not regret how things turned out. The reason walking right beside him as he was keeping his promise he made to he father. That being that he would protect her and be her mentor as she grew.

This was not what they thought their life would be like when they were much younger. His dream was to marry a regular girl who isn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after his daughter is married and son becomes a success at his father's line of work. He would then spend the rest of his life playing shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before his wife.

This person who know went by the name of Kabe Moto now eight years ago when by different name, Shikamaru Nara. The girl that traveling with him was named Saya. What was special about her was that she was the last known living female of the Sarutobi thus making her child of Asuma and Kurenai. As for what exactly happened to lead to the two of them to being the wanderers they were now. That all goes back to the that fateful day ten years ago when the Five Kage Summit took place and how it really changed the world forever.


	2. Author's Note

Author Notes

I was having problem with how to go about continuing this story. Things were not turning out like I had wanted them and other things happened cause the story to just stall completely. After getting some interesting ideas from Dave37 at deviantArt I managed to rework the idea. However rather then just reworking the old chapters I just decided to start from the beginning. How thing will work out from here I am not really sure at the moment. But feel like this would be better to prevent the story from stalling again.

I would like to thank:

King Hawke, Moonfire fox, Hikari-letal-blood for reviewing the original Chapter 01

Alex Warlorn, Muffin-crumbs, Moonfire fox, and Hikari-letal-blood for reviewing the original Chapter 02

King Hawke, Alex Warlorn, and Moonfire fox for reviewing the original Chapter 03

King Hawke, Alex Warlorn, Moonfire fox, and Hikari-letal-blood for reviewing the original Chapter 04

King Hawke, Alex Warlorn, Moonfire fox, and Vash3055 for reviewing the original Chapter 05

King Hawke, Alex Warlorn, Moonfire for reviewing the original Chapter 06

Moonfire fox, Hikari-letal-blood, RyangAuel, Muffin-crumbs, and Vash3055 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Ayase Reincarnated, Shizuka Taiyou, Hikari-letal-blood, RyangAuel for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


End file.
